I say hello you say goodbye
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Ronee, Martin and the rest of the family are in for the ride of their lives when they learn that things aren't as they appear to be with Martin. How can the family cope after they learn the cause of Martin's recent odd behavior?
1. Chapter 1

Martin and Ronee were babysitting five year old David one day when something odd, or at least to Ronne, occurred. Martin was tossing a ball around with his grandson when David missed the catch.

"It's right over there by the corner, Niles. Can you bring it to Daddy?" Martin asked.

Ronee's ears picked up right away. "Martin..what in the world is going on over here? This isn't Niles. This is your grandson, David. Did you forget your medication today?"

"I know that's David, Hester. Now will you kindly get off my back so I can play with my only grandson?"

Not used to being snapped at like that, Ronee stared at her husband. "First of all, I am not Hester. I am your second wife, Ronee. And you have another grandson...Frederick. And you accuse me of being forgetful."

Martin held the ball that David had tossed him a few seconds earlier. "David...would you mind if we watched some tv now?"

"Okay Grandpa." David obeyed, leaving Ronee and an even more confused Martin alone with their thoughts.

00000

"So how was our sweet boy?" Niles asked the next morning when they picked him up.

"He was perfect. He takes after his grand...no, still can't say it. Five five years later and I still can't refer to myself as a grandmother," Ronee laughed.

"That's good. Thank you so much for letting him spend the night. It does David a world of good to see his grandparents..." Niles smiled before observing a slight frown cross over Ronee's face.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's just...it's nothing. I'm sure I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

Niles passed David along to his now pregnant wife Daphne. "Honey would you mind taking David out to the car? I will be out in just a minute."

"Of course. Thanks again, Ronee. David sure loves you and his grandpa Martin," Daphne smiled as she escorted her son out the door.

"Ronee...is there anything you'd like to say to me? I'm listening...Oh Dear God I swore those were two words that would never come out of my mouth in casual conversation."

She faked a grin. "Actually there was an incident..."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"It's about your father."

"Dad? What's the matter, did he refuse his dinner again?" Niles smiled, knowing how stubborn his father could be.

"No. I wish it were only that. This is different. Last night...we were playing with David, or he was. Then suddenly he started calling David Niles."

He made a strange face. "That's odd. I don't think that alone is anything to be concerned about."

"There's more," Ronee sighed. "He turned to me and called me Hester."

Not believing he was hearing what was actually being said, Niles thought about it for a minute. "I'm sure it was nothing. Just a momentarily lapse. I mean we can't expect him to remember everything all the time. He is getting.."

"If you say he's just getting older I will scream. That means I'm getting older too, and I for one will not have that," Ronee laughed. "You're right though. I'm sure it was nothing."

She hugged him goodbye and then Niles made his way to the car. On the way home though he had a fleeting thought, which would continue to haunt him for some time. This was his dad. His dad was invincible. Nothing bad could ever happen to his dad. For a minute he thought about calling Frasier about advice, but then he remembered that it was date night for he and Charlotte. No sense in working everyone into a frenzy over an isolated incident. With that, Niles drove away, trying to let go of what had happened.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Niles took his lunch hour to go to his dad's house, where he could hopefully asses the situation better than from just what Ronee had told him. To his surprise he found his father ramaging desperately through some old boxes. What he was ever looking for, Niles didn't know, but it was enough of an out of character moment that it truthfully caused Niles some alarm.

"Dad? Is everything okay?"

"No. No it's not. I'm looking for something and I can't find it!"

"Tell me what it is and I'd be glad to help you find it."

Martin looked at his youngest son with a pained look on his face. "Tell me, son. Did we ever go fishing?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Fishing. Did I ever take you and Frasier fishing?"

"Well does ice fishing count? Remember Frasier told me I looked like a skinny Elmer Fudd?" Niles chuckled at the memory. Come to think of it, he had looked a tad ridiculous, but at the time, he was warm, and that counted for something, right?

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah." Martin wiped away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Niles had never ever seen his father cry, not even when Hester had passed away.

"Dad," Niles crouched down, helping his father put away the pictures that were now scattered everywhere. "Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

"It's just I can't remember taking my boys fishing. Every father needs to take his boys fishing."

"I tell you what. How about this weekend you and I and David go fishing? Would you like that Dad?"

"Yeah. Yeah I would. I just have one question."

Niles smiled warmly. "What's that Dad?"

"Who's David?"

And it was at that moment Niles realized that he had better place a call to Frasier.

0000

After informing Frasier of the situation, Niles paused to gauge a reaction from his brother. "What are you suggesting, Niles?"

"I don't know. I don't know," Niles sighed in frustration. "I just think we have a situation that seems to be growing by the day."

Before Frasier could respond they both heard a yell from the other room. "Dad! Frasier I'll call you right back."

Niles ran and saw that his father had fallen over. "Oh dear God, Dad! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm fine. It's just that I tripped. I guess my hip isn't holding out as well as I hoped it would."

"Did you remember to use your cane?"

"Of course I remembered my cane! Do you think that your old man is losing it? Now when's Daphne coming to do my excercizes?"

"Dad, Daphne's five months pregnant. She hasn't been doing your excercizes for some time now. Angela is your new therapist."

Martin looked around. "Aw never mind. I just want to go to bed." He finally found his cane and headed to the bedroom.

Even after Martin had been shot, Niles hadn't felt this helpless. Something was going on with his father and he was determined more than ever to get to the bottom of things.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Niles arrived at his home, quite shaken by what he'd observed. Something was going on with his father, and as a physician, it was his natural instinct to think of the worst.

Even Daphne noticed his dour mood. "Darling, what's wrong? You seem quite upset. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"You're an angel for asking. I don't know what I'd do without you my love," with that, Niles broke down sobbing into his wife's welcoming arms.

"What is it? You're scaring me. Is it your practice? Have you been hit with a lawsuit?"

"No. I wish it were only something that simple. It's...It's..." He could hardly breathe.

"What is it? Is it Frasier?"

"It's Dad."

"What's the old coot done this time? Is he giving Angela a run for her money? I remember how he put me through the paces when I first started," Daphne smiled at the memory.

"I think...I think my dad may have had a stroke," Niles managed to spit out.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He's forgetting things..memories..he forgot to use his cane today and he fell. He's just not himself."

"Maybe he's having a bad day. People tend to be more forgetful as they get older..."

"My dad's not getting older!"

Both were stunned by Niles' outburst. "I'm sorry Daphne. Forgive me. But there is something you really must know...he doesn 't know who David is anymore!"

With that, Daphne joined her husband in tears, both holding on to each other for dear life.

0000

An hour later, after child care arrangements could be made for David, Daphne and Niles arrived at Martin's home. Ronee answered the door.

"Niles...Daphne. I'm glad you're here."

"what's wrong with Dad now?"

"Ever since you left he's been crying. He says he doesn't know who David is. I reminded him that he's your son, and he feels so guilty. I don't want to alarm you both...but I think we need to.."

"Take him to the hospital." Niles chimed in. "that's why we're here. We need to rule out everything."

"What is it?" An alarmed Ronee asked. "Do you think something's happened to your father? Please be honest with me. I need to know what I'm dealing with."

Daphne squeezed Niles' hand as she answered. "We're concerned that maybe he's had a stroke. I'm sure we're just making a big deal over nothing.."

"Damn right you are! If you two think there's something wrong with my husband than maybe you two are the ones who need to be evaluated!"

"Ronee, please, we realize how difficult this must be on you. We just want to rule everything out."

"Okay. I'll go get him. I'll tell him we're going fishing. He's been on a fishing kick lately, you know."

As Daphne and Niles watched Ronee head to the bedroom, they both wondered what exactly they were getting themselves into. More importantly, they were truly afraid of what the doctor might say.

TBC

**A/N: I know this is a sad and serious topic, but it's a cause near and dear to my heart. I am aware that Alzheimer's is a cause that is also near and dear to David Hyde Pierce's heart, so I hope that I can do it justice. Thank you for your encouragement. Fraiser was a sitcom but this is no laughing matter. Dealing with an aging parent can be a major life stressor, and I hope that I can tell this with as much sensitivity as the topic requires. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Marshall pulled Niles, Daphne and Ronee into a private consultation room.

"What is it, Dr. Marshall? Please tell us. Me husband's beside himself with worry," Daphne finally spoke up.

The doctor sighed. "I have good news and I have bad news. Mrs. Crane, in your condition, perhaps you would like to step out of the room."

"I'm a health care professional. Please just tell us the truth."

"Okay," Dr. Marshall sighed. "The good news is that Mr. Crane has not had a stroke. We've done a battery of tests and they've all conclusively ruled that out."

Daphne smiled at Niles. "Did you hear that? Martin is going to be just fine."

"Hold on Daphne. She said there would be bad news."

"Dr. Crane, I'm afraid your father is in the beginning stage...there is no easy way to say this...your father is in the beginning stage of Alzheimer's disease. As a fellow physician, I'm sure you understand the implications of what this means for your father."

The three Cranes all broke down. They hadn't even considered this possibility. Alzheimers? Niles was devastated most of all. Gone was the vital, sarcastic, loveable Martin they all knew and loved. In his place was an illness, a devastating one that left no one, family or sufferer a winner.

"Oh Niles, what are we going to do?" Daphne sobbed.

"We have to be strong. We have to think of Ronee. After all, this is her husband we're talking about."

Ronee, never one to show her emotions openly, hugged Niles, not wanting to let go.

"Ronee it's okay. Money is no object. If there's anything you need from us let us know," Niles offered.

"Well if you think I'm putting my husband in a home, you're wrong. I refuse to let my own husband go out abandoned and alone, not when he needs us the most.".

"That's not what I was suggesting. I just meant for doctors, therapists, money should not be a problem. You have bigger fish to fry and it's the least I can do for someone who means so much to my father."

"Oh Niles. What are we going to tell the grandchildren?" Ronee asked, finally referring to herself as a grandmother for the first time.

For once, Niles did not know what to do. But he knew someone who would know what to do. He excused himself and called his older brother, and explained the situation. Even from the phone Niles could tell that Frasier was as stunned as he was.

"Are you sure? We can get second, third, forth opinions if need be..."Frasier declared adamantly.

"We're sure, Fraiser. It all adds up, the falls, the memory lapses..."

"The falls? What the hell are you talking about Niles?"

"The other day Dad forgot to use his cane and he fell over. Fortunately I was right there and I did not see any need to alarm you..."

"Instead you wait to inform me that our dad has Alzheimer's? How considerate."

"Frasier there is no need for rudeness. Rest assured that Daphne, Ronee and I will do everything in our means to ensure Dad gets the proper care that he needs."

"Don't forget about me. I'm catching the next flight to Seattle!"

"What about your job? What about Charlotte?"

"Oh Niles, do you think I would abandon Dad now that he needs me the most? Tell Ronee to prepare a room for me. I have to go. And Niles..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there for Dad. I know he appreciates it as well." With that, Frasier hung up the phone.

Niles sighed. He was always happy to see his brother of course, but unfortunately it took their father's illness to reunite them for the first time in over a year. Why sometimes Niles even wondered if Frasier remembered that Daphne was pregnant again. And Daphne...she was in no condition to worry herself over something as serious as this. Niles knew then and there life would never be the same for anyone, most of all Martin.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Frasier began to pace the room, anxiously awaiting his flight which was in two hours. Charlotte would be home soon, and he dreaded with all of his heart what he had to tell her.

There would be, could not be no choice. He'd found the love of his life with Charlotte, but his father needed him. True, Frasier had provided him with a place to live for over 11 years, but the things that his father had taught him, well, there just were no words to describe the gratitude Frasier had for Martin for giving him back his life. After Frasier's divorce from Lilith, he'd found himself somewhat broken. If it weren't for his taking in Martin, he would not have had the chance to heal a relationship that had been in desperate need of mending. And of course, without his father, Frasier also realized that he might not have become as close to Niles during the years. Yes, his father needed him, and he knew what the right thing to do was.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Charlotte cheerfully announced as she walked in the door.

"Charlotte...please, sit down. We need to talk."

"What is it? Is something wrong with your job? Have you been let go?"

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that. True, I will not be returning to the station. As a matter of fact, I'm leaving Chicago...permanently."

Starting to cry, Charlotte begged of him. "What is it? I thought you were happy with me! Have I done something wrong, have I hurt you in some way? Please tell me. I would do anything to remedy this if you'll just tell me what's going on."

He took her hand. "I cannot discuss what is going on, only that it is a personal matter."

"Is it another woman? I always knew there would be another woman..."

"No, Charlotte. Believe me there is no other woman. Give me some time and I will try to explain things to you the best I can. But right now I just need some time and some space. I have some major decisions to make with my life, and I just...well there is no other way to get around this I suppose. I have to go home."

"But I thought this was our home!"

"It is. Was. Is. I'm sorry, Charlotte. I truly wish there were another way around this. Now I suppose I should go pack. I'll have arrangements made for the rest of my belongings next week."

He walked away, leaving his sobbing girlfriend to try to figure out what she'd done so wrong that things had come to this.

00000

As Frasier finished packing a week's worth of clothing and other important belongings, he'd realized that he'd almost forgot the most important belonging of all. In his top drawer he reached in and grabbed the engagement ring that he'd been planning on giving to Charlotte for some time now. Yes, he sighed, perhaps it was better that he'd never gotten around to it. After all, if the ending of a relationship was touch, how difficult would a broken engagement be? It was better for Charlotte that she never found out about his intentions. So without saying another word, he took his suitcase and left for the airport, without looking back once at his broken hearted girlfriend. Some illnesses truly left their mark for the worse.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is for Kristen….**

With Martin resting at the hospital overnight, Daphne went home with Niles in order to provide a little comfort for her husband. It would prove to be the longest night of their previously blissful life together.

"Oh darling," she cooed as she cradled his head into her lap on the sofa. "It will be okay. I promise."

"Can you? Can you really promise that it's going to be okay?"

For once Daphne didn't know what to say. She'd never seen her husband so helpless before, not even when he'd dealt with Maris or Mel.

"I don't know what the future holds, Niles. It could be a lot worse. He may be losing his memories but that shouldn't stop us from building new, even more exciting ones with him. He may need to be reminded of who David is, but I know this about your father…he won't need to be reminded of how much he loves his family."

"Oh Daphne…" Niles choked up. "I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you…"

"Ssh, my darling, that's something you'll never have to worry about. Right now this is about your father and what's best for him. I know you're a doctor but your father will have plenty of those. Right now he needs his son, and that's the best medicine I can think of prescribing for him."

"Daphne…how'd you get to be so smart?" Niles smiled weakly.

"It must be from hanging around the Crane men all these years."

Now he began to sob in earnest. Daphne was devastated. She was already emotional from the pregnancy, but now she had her husband and children to worry about! If Niles was this devastated, how would David take it? How could she break it to her son that Grandpa Martin was in trouble?

She couldn't think of all that now. If she did she would never sleep again for as long as she needed. Niles needed her, and that was all that mattered. She had to be strong- for his sake. She couldn't break down. Niles was depending on her in a way she'd never dreamt of happening, and it was all happening so quickly that her mind couldn't even begin to process the pain that her husband was in. All she knew was that he was hurting, and for that, there were no words to make this kind of pain go away.

So she decided to show him how much he meant to her. Stroking his ever receding hairline so gently, with her other hand she led his face up for him to meet her kiss. That night their lovemaking took on a new meaning, as it would soon become the best lifeline that Niles could cling to.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Frasier, Niles, Daphne and Ronee all gathered by Martin's bedside for when he awoke. This was going to be a difficult conversation to have, but seeing as both of Martin's sons were doctors, Dr. Marshall reluctantly agreed to allow the family to break the news to him.

"What's going on? Why's everyone staring at me?" Martin groused as he opened his eyes. "I know how you feel when Eddie stares at you," he complained to Frasier.

The Crane men smiled. This was a good sign. "Dad," Frasier spoke up. "Do you know where you're at?"

"Hell by the looks of things."

"Ha ha. Very funny. A positive attitude is important, as I'm sure we're all aware of that simple fact. Do you know why I'm here?"

"What's going on? You know I hate hospitals… where's my partner at?"

Daphne squeezed Niles' hand.

Frasier started to speak, but Niles decided that he had a bit more sensitivity than his older brother had. "Dad...you haven't spoken to Frank in years. Do you remember getting shot?" Damn, he thought, that hadn't come out the way he wanted it to. In a way he felt so guilty, almost as if he were patronizing his father. But this had to be done.

"Of course I remember being shot. How's a guy supposed to forget such a damn thing?"

Ronee took notice of Niles and Daphne holding hands so she felt inspired to do the same thing to her husband.

"Are you my nurse? Boy that's some service they give you around here. Maybe I should be hospitalized more often!" Martin smiled jovially.

"Martin…look at me…" Ronee demanded. "Do you remember me?"

"You look kind of familiar…I know, you used to work at McGinty's, didn't you?"

Ronee refused to let go of her husband's hand. " Daphne, will you bring Dr. Marshall in here please?"

"Of course."

A few minutes later, both women returned, and Dr. Marshall gave Martin a brief exam.

"Might I see you all out in the hallway for a moment?"

They all followed.

"Perhaps I should have warned you. Today's a bad day for Mr. Crane. He's regressed quite a bit. There is some good news however…"

"Good? What in the bloody hell good could possibly come out of this?" Daphne demanded.

"I understand your frustrations. Please allow me to explain. Alzheimer's is a progressive disease, which means that things will likely not improve much as he gets further into his illness. It appears he's at a relatively advanced stage. Have you all not noticed anything before now?"

The Cranes all looked at each other. "We've been so busy with David and the new baby…" Niles admitted.

"I've been singing so I've been away from home more than usual," Ronee spoke up. "This is all my fault. My husband doesn't even know who I am anymore? How could I have not seen the signs?"

Frasier hugged her. "There's plenty of blame to go around; let's not forget who abandoned his father to move to a whole new city to start a new life?"

Dr. Marshall spoke up. "Please..it's not my business to stick my nose into other people's affairs, but we've all become rather fond of Mr. Crane since he's been here. Let me assure you of one thing…now is not the time to blame. You each will need all of the support you can muster up from each other. Blaming yourselves is not going to change the situation for Mr. Crane. What you can do is support him and show him how much you care. Visit him. I'll make arrangements for home health care as soon as he's released."

"Please, allow me," Niles started. "It's the least I can do, and besides, I know of the perfect agency." He glanced over at Daphne, who smiled that even after all those years, Niles never regretted meeting her.

"Of course. Now I do think it's for the best that we tell Mr. Crane what's going on. I will allow you to tell him, but I must insist on being in the room. I don't want to alarm anyone, but news like that will of course be hard for him to take in."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Marshall," Ronee agreed. They all returned to the room.

"Where'd you all go? Ronee, where've you been? I'm starting to get hungry."

Everyone's eyes focused on Ronee. "Honey…we'll get you something to eat in a minute. But first we need to talk."

"Everyone? Why's she in here?" He nodded towards the doctor.

Niles, feeling another round of hyperventilation coming on, went over and opened the window for fresh air.

"Martin…you're my husband and I want you to know how much I love you, how much we all love you. Frasier flew in all the way from Chicago so we can tell you…so we can tell you….no. I can't do this!"

Daphne hugged Ronee.

Frasier approached his dad. "Dad, what Ronee is trying to tell you, what we're all trying to tell you…is that you're sick."

"What? Am I dying or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Have you ever heard of Alzheimer's disease?"

"Yeah. My mom had it. What's your point?"

Frasier looked at Niles, then at Daphne, then at Ronee and finally at Dr. Marshall.

He took a deep breath In order to continue. "Dad….I'm so sorry, there's no easy way of saying this….but it appears as if you yourself have the disease."

Everyone looked at Martin to gauge his reaction. No one spoke in order to hear him when he finally talked.

"Well?" Frasier prodded.

"What do you want me to say? That my wife, who's too good for me , has to put up with an old man of a husband? That my kids have gathered around to send me off to some home….I know, you want me to say I'm happy. I'm happy I'm a burden of an old man. Are you all happy now?"

Daphne approached Martin. "Martin…I want you to know how much I love and care for you. You're like me own dad, you are, and I will never forget your kindness to me when I first came to America. I was starting a new life and immediately I took to you. I just wanted you to know that I'd do anything, anything, to help you."

He looked down. "So this is it, huh. This is goodbye?"

"No," Niles finally gathered the courage to speak. "Don't think of this as a goodbye. Think of this as a hello, an introduction to the next part of life. It won't be easy, of course, but as long as you have all of us, you'll want for nothing. There is nothing on earth we wouldn't do for you. Please," he tearfully begged. "Don't shut us out now. It took Frasier and I our entire lifetimes to build the kind of relationship that we always wanted with you. I value it as much as I value Daphne, as much as I value my children. All we want to do is help, and to let you know…well, I'm sure that I speak for all of us…Dad, we love you."

"I love you, too, Martin," Daphne sighed.

Martin stared at Ronee. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Nevermind. Just forget it."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say how much I love you, how much I'm going to miss you when you're gone? Well listen to me, buster…you're not going anywhere. Not as long as I can help it, anyhow. Do you hear me?"

"I'm old, not deaf."

Ronee stared at Martin, who broke into a grin.

"I'm just joking. If I can't laugh at myself, then who the hell else is going to lighten things up around here?"

Everyone took turns hugging him, even Dr. Marshall. When it came to Daphne's turned he sat up and whispered into her ear.

No one knew what he said to her, but all they saw was the smile that crept upon Daphne's face. "You rotten old sod. Dr. Marshall, when can we take him home? I've got a new recipie that I've been anxious to try out."

"Better yet," Frasier chimed in. "Let us take you out to lunch. Anywhere you like!"

"Even the steakhouse? They have the best lunchtime buffet.."

"Even the steakhouse."

So everyone, including Martin, wiped their eyes and the rest of the family left Dr. Marshall alone with Martin for a few minutes. It was then and there, when Frasier looked at his brother and sister-in-law, how grateful he was, even if gratitude was hard to come by these days.


	8. Chapter 8

After the end of a long and most difficult day, Martin found himself vegging out in front of

the television. He knew Ronee was watching, but he tried to avoid her stares by focusing on the sports show that was on. He hated being watched, and he hated being pitied even more. That was what the rest of his life would be like. Daphne going overboard with baby pictures to remind him that he was a grandfather, Frasier staying indefinitely in order to deal with his own feelings of guilt and fear in this, Niles overcompensating by treating Martin as if he were a child. But the worst part of it was how Ronee, his own wife, would cease to look at him. No longer would they be equals, but she would become the caregiver, and he just a simple minded patient. No, this would not do at all.

"Where's Frasier?" he cleared his voice before speaking.

"Oh, he's at Cafe Nervosa with Niles. You know, the boring crap that usually puts either you or I to sleep," Ronee laughed.

Martin didn't return her smile or laughter. Instead, he picked himself up, grabbed his cane, and wobbled to the bedroom.

Ronee had never felt so helpless before. She had never in a million years considered this happening to her husband, to all of them. She knew that she and Martin weren't exactly the cuddly cozy type, the way Niles and Daphne were, but damn it, she was still a married woman! Nothing could change that fact.

"Ronee?" Martin called out as he reentered the living room. Their home wasn't as spacious as Frasier's had been, but it was comfortable, and it was theirs.

To her surprise Martin had come out donning a suit and tie, and most importantly, a smile.

He walked over to the old record player that both Ronee and Martin loved so much, and he carefully selected a song. It was Just the Way You Look Tonight, a song that seemed to suit the situation so perfectly.

"Care to join this old man for a dance...of sorts?" He held out his hand and then Ronee gladly accepted it.

It wasn't the kind of moves that Martin would have loved to demonstrate, but as they rocked together back and forth he knew exactly what he was doing. He was creating a memory., one that he ,may or may not remember in the future, but certainly Ronee would, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

0000

It was such a sweet scene that Frasier immediately felt guilty for interrupting it. But he had no choice, the cafe was closed, and as it had been a long day, it was time for bed.

He stood in the doorway for a second, with both his father and Ronee oblivious to his presence. Quietly he slipped away, headed towards the nearest hotel. In the car, for the first time in a long, long time, he bowed his head and started to cry. Not because he was worried about his father, or at least not at that moment, but he began to wonder if he would ever find the kind of love that his father inspired in all of them. True, Charlotte was still waiting for his next phone call, but this was all happening too much, too soon. It would be quite awhile before life would start to make sense again, if it ever would.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Frederick,_

_I know that it's been a while since we've spoken, and I hope you still remember your old grandpa! If I had one wish at the moment it would be that you lived closer, so we could do the things I used to enjoy doing with your father and Uncle Niles. Even though your Uncle Niles has started a family now, with David and now the newest baby which will be here in a few short months, I want you to know that there will always be a special place in my mind for you. You see, you're my first grandson, a role that no one can ever take away from you. You are growing up much too fast, but I want you to know that I'm quite proud of the young man that you've become. I tell my buddies at the station and at the bar all about you, and you've become, in an honorary way, a member of the force. Not that I wish that life upon you. Being a policeman meant that I had to make many sacrifices, ones in which I would do differently if I had the chance. You see, I missed out on so much of your father's life growing up. I was lucky...your grandmother Hester went to all of your father's plays, his shows, whatever it was that caught his interest. Me, I am ashamed to admit that I got bored silly going to a Shakespeare play. I fell asleep several times if I recall correctly, to the point where your father asked me to stop going._

_I guess we can laugh about it now, but you know, I would give anything to be part of your life. I don't mean visiting on holidays or sending you a few bucks for your birthday, but rather a real life presence. I don't know what the future holds, but I want you to know one thing...I am proud of you, Freddie. You may test your parents' patience at times, but I understand you more than you think I do. You're at the age where you're trying to figure out who you are, what it means to be a young man. I do think that Frasier could have been a more pivotal role in your development, but as things are what they are, I hope you can learn to appreciate your father for who he is._

_He's a pain in my as...I mean my butt, but I wouldn't trade a day with him for all the money in the world. He's proven to be a good son, so that gives me hope that somehow his influence will stay with you, even though you don't have the kind of relationship a boy needs with his dad. But I have faith in you, Freddie. Some things a man's gotta figure out for himself. If the Crane genes kick in at all, I know that whatever you do in life, you'll go far._

_Please don't think too harshly of your father. He sacrificed your years when you needed him the most in order to take care of this old man. I know I wasn't easy to live with, especially in the beginning when he first moved in with me. But as the years went on, your father and I grew kind of close, and I cannot thank him enough for what he's done for me._

_He's still doing it. I don't know if you know this, but your father has moved back in with Ronee and myself. For how long, I don't know, but know this about your father...he truly puts family first. Even if you can't see it, I want you to see your father as I see him. A pain, yes, annoying, most of the time, but he's a good son, and I know that he's a good father._

_Why am I writing this? I'm sure your mother will be having a talk with you soon. Just know that no matter what happens you're my first grandson, and will have quite the name to carry with you in life._

_I wish I could see you more, but I know how important your school and your friends are to you. I'm not asking anything...Just know that I'm proud of you, more than you could ever know._

_Grandpa Martin_

As Ronee finished writing the letter that Martin had dictated to her, she glanced over at her husband. She knew well the reasons why he was doing this. He'd been having a good week, and if anything, he'd learned to make every moment count. If there were any blessings in this whole scenario, is that no longer did he or Ronee take anything for granted. Life was far too short, as the whole family was about to find out.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

So as Frederick reread the letter from his grandpa, he quickly tucked it away in his nightstand, then approached his mother.

"Mom? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lilith sighed. She'd known about Martin's condition for a few days now, and she was dreading the conversation she was about to have with him. But as her son was getting older, she hoped that he would be sensitive enough to handle the conversation. If anything, it was now that she hoped that Frasier's genes would kick in, and she would only have to tell her son the bare minimum.

"Is this regarding your grandfather?"

"How'd you know, Mom? Did you read my mail?"

"No, son. I talked with your father a few days ago. I have to talk with you, and what you are about to hear may be quite upsetting to you. Keep in mind that this is still your grandfather that we are talking about..."

"What's wrong with Grandpa? Is he dying or something?"

"No, Frederick. He's not dying. But his health has taken an unexpected turn..."

"Is it about his hip?"

Lilith sighed. Just like Frederick, to be so inquisitive and full of questions. "No, son. This has nothing to do with his hip. Frederick, what I'm about to tell you may upset you, but I want you to know that no matter what happens next your father and I care about you very much and will be here for you in any way possible..."

"Come on, Mom," Frederick sighed. "I' m not a little kid anymore! Can't anyone just tell me what's going on?"

She took his hand and told him about Martin's condition. "Do you understand what that means?"

He nodded. "Mom, I have one more question for you..."

Lilith smiled. "Yes, you may go visit your grandfather."

It was at that moment that Frederick realized how much his family meant to him.

0000

Frasier greeted his son at the airport. "So good of you to fly out here! I offered to pay but your mother says you used your own money.."

"Yeah, I figured that buying some new Star Trek books could wait."

Frasier hugged his only son.

"Dad you're embarrassing me!" Frederick rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you're not used to my embarrassing you. Remember at your bar mitzvah..."

"And you spoke to me in Klingon?" Frederick laughed, recalling the memory. "Actually that was kind of cool."

"If anything, aren't I the epitome of coolness?"

"Oh, Dad, only old people speak like that. Who do you think you are, Shakespeare?"

Frasier modestly took a small bow. "With that, I consider that a high compliment. Why in his day..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we just get going? I want to see my grandpa!"

"Whatever you say son."

0000

So as the father drove the son, nothing was spoken between them. Nothing needed to be said. This was family, and that was all that mattered.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone watched carefully to gauge Martin's reaction to seeing his first grandson. To their delight, he approached Freddie with open arms.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I'd forgotten how big you've gotten. Goes to show you how far a letter to your old grandpa would go every now and then," Martin smiled as he hugged Freddie.

"Oh, Grandpa, you're not old. Now Dad, on the other hand..."

Everyone laughed. "So Freddie, what brings you to town? Have some fancy interview at one of Seattle's finest schools?"

"No, grandpa. I'm actually here to see you. That is okay, isn't it?"

"Sure, why not. Maybe while you're here we can take you to the cabin I rent with my best friend every year. How'd you like to do some ice fishing while you're here?"

Freddie made a face. "Ice fishing?"

"He'd be used to the climate. After all, Lilith is his mother," Niles quipped, to which Frasier gave a disapproving look.

"Maybe next time. I just thought I'd stay and hang out and get to know my little cousin. Hey, David. Remember me? I'm your best cousin Freddie."

David clung to his mother, who smiled warmly at her nephew. "It's not you, Freddie. David's been clinging close to the apron lately. It seems he doesn't know what to make of becoming a big brother soon," she said as she patted her very pregnant stomach.

"It's okay. Say, Grandpa, want to watch the game?"

"Sounds good to me. Frasier, hand me the remote will ya?"

Frasier started to protest but the look on Ronee's face shut him up. If his father wanted to watch a game in his own house, who was Frasier to protest? There was once a time when he would have argued over the television with his father, but that was not the son he wanted to be. Not anymore.

"Oh, crap. I dropped the remote. I'll get it."

Before anyone could protest, Martin bent over to pick up the remote, without using his cane for balance. In one fell swoop he fell, causing everyone to rush to help him and for David to hold on tightly to Daphne.

Frasier and Niles stared at each other, both so frightened that for the moment, they temporarily forgot they were doctors and were only the children in a situation that seemed to be growing by the day.

TBC


End file.
